


Slumber

by Perfica



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 100-1000 Words, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-02-20
Updated: 2006-02-20
Packaged: 2017-10-10 10:07:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfica/pseuds/Perfica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Daniel wants to sleep, and Jack wants to try something out.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slumber

The side of Daniel's face was pressed into the pillow, blocking all of his mouth and most of his nose, but he didn't care. He was exhausted, pure and simple, and wanted nothing more than ten hours of blissful, uninterrupted sleep.

"Hey, Daniel."

He ignored the harsh whisper as he would the annoying buzz of a mosquito.

"Daniel!"

"Daniel's not here," he muttered into the pillow. "Daniel's gone bye-bye's."

A snort answered him and, for a minute or two, Daniel thought he'd won. His face relaxed further. He could feel the pillowcase pressing creases into his cheek and thought the half an hour of teasing he'd get after he'd woken up would be fully justified. He smiled. He might even drool.

"Daniel!"

He huffed. "Jack. Fuck off."

The mattress dipped heavily near his knees. "Nope. Not fucking, and definitely not offing."

Daniel clenched his eyelids and his jaw. "Jack, if you don't let me get some sleep, I will kill you. Slowly. As soon as I wake up. With much talking."

"You tired?"

"You think?"

A large hand passed soothingly down his back. "It's alright. You go ahead and I'll just amuse myself."

He felt an arm travel over his shoulders, and was hit across the back of the head by a pillow as it was pulled over his lax body.

"Jack, I swear to God - "

"Shhh. Sleeping. Nothing to see here."

Within the space of five seconds Daniel's hips were rolled back, a pillow was shoved underneath his groin, and he had been returned to his previous position. By the time he'd worked out what had happened, it was over.

"That's it," he said darkly, feeling it was better to be late then never when it came to being pissed.

"Go back to sleep," Jack said from the base of the bed, making the mattress lurch as he knee-walked closer.

"I never _was_ asl - ," Daniel complained. "Jack? What are you doing?"

"Saw this on TV once," Jack replied, thumbs slipping between Daniel's thighs and wrenching them apart.

"What are you - ?" Daniel asked, alarmed, head rising off the pillow as Jack plunged face-first into his arse. "Oh..my..god!"

Jack chuckled, the sensation sending shivers of delight streaming upwards from Daniel's arsehole to his nape.

Jack bit again; loose-lipped, soft-mouthed. Daniel tried not to squeal. His hands fisted uselessly into the sheets as Jack kissed and licked with abandon. Daniel felt his hips arch back against his will.

"You like it so far?" Jack asked thickly, wiggling his tongue, trying to get it in.

"God! _Fuck!_"

"I'll take that to be a yes. Spread 'em, Danny," he commanded filthily.

Daniel spread his legs as far apart as they would go, sleep and dignity vague and distant memories. He canted his hips further. "Do it. Do it, Jack."

Daniel moaned as Jack grabbed his cheeks and pulled them open roughly. This was decadent, and disgusting, and quite possibly the hottest thing that had ever happened to him.

"Yeah, that's it, Daniel," Jack slobbered. "Come on the pillow."

Daniel hadn't even known he was humping it and, once the suggestion had been offered, doubled his efforts.

"That's it," Jack said, or at least that's what Daniel thought he said, although he wasn't too clear on translating a language when the mother tongue was stabbing so vigorously into his arse.

He came with a muffled _"Jack!"_ and was embarrassed to return to consciousness a few minutes later with a face red and sweaty and probably covered in crease marks.

He raised himself up on his elbows and looked over his shoulder. "You saw _that_ on TV?"

"TV, porn, same difference," Jack smirked, lying sideways across the base of the bed. "You still sleepy?"

Daniel looked at the thick erection being stroked in the palm of Jack's hand. "Not so much," he replied after a second, diving across the bed, mouth a heat-seeking missile that hit the target of Jack's cock dead on target.


End file.
